Daily Lives
by nanashimai
Summary: Datang dan berbincang dengan Misaki adalah sebuah keseharian bagi Miwa, dan dia tidak akan melakukan apapun yang bisa merubah keseharian tersebut, walaupun akibatnya perasaannya tidak akan pernah diketahui. MiwaMisa. Oneshot.


**fic ini udah ada di draft saya dari tahun 2012, buat lomba di in*b*. berhubung saya nggak tau mau di edit dimana, jadi cara nulisnya agak beda, sumimasen 'w'**

**I don't own own Cardfight! Vanguard**

* * *

Mengunjungi Card Capital kini sudah menjadi keseharian Miwa Taishi.

Setiap hari dia datang, menonton Aichi maupun Kamui bertarung, berbincang-bincang dengan yang lain, kemudian pulang.

Ada satu alasan yang membuat laki-laki berambut pirang itu selalu datang ke sana; bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut keperakan yang selalu berdiri di balik mesin kasir dengan wajah datar.

"Misaki!" Ritual pertama yang dilakukan Miwa adalah menyapa Misaki Tokura, yang seperti biasa, hanya melirik Miwa sebentar lalu mengangguk kecil, dan mengembalikan perhatiannya ke sebuah buku kecil yang selalu dibacanya. Miwa tidak terlalu keberatan, Misaki memang selalu seperti itu, dingin. Namun itulah yang membuat Miwa tertarik padanya.

Memang tidak terlalu terlihat, tapi Miwa memang menyukai Misaki. Miwa selalu terlihat ceria dan bersemangat, benar-benar kebalikan dari Kai; teman lamanya yang dingin dan pendiam. Orang-orang selalu bertanya padanya kenapa dia begitu dekat dengan Kai yang, jelas-jelas, tidak terlalu peduli padanya. Dan jawaban Miwa selalu sama; Kai tidak seperti itu dulu, dan memang ada sesuatu yang membuat Miwa tertarik pada Kai.

Mungkin itu pula alasan Miwa begitu tertarik pada Misaki.

Sama seperti hari sebelumnya, Miwa dan Kai duduk di kursi terdekat dengan pintu. Kai hanya diam, terkadang mengecek decknya dan, lebih jarang lagi, mengobrol dengan Miwa. Kemudian dia kembali diam. Miwa tidak bisa berhenti melirik Misaki yang berada di belakangnya. Misaki mungkin tidak sadar karena dia terlihat begitu tertarik dengan buku yang dibacanya.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, Aichi dan dua temannya, Morikawa dan Izaki datang dan Card Capital pun terlihat hidup kembali.

.

.

.

Tidak jarang pula Kai tidak datang dengan Miwa ke Card Capital. Walaupun begitu, Miwa tetap tidak absen dalam melakukan hal yang seperti sebuah ritual keagamaan yang penting. Sebelum Aichi dan teman-temannya datang, Card Capital selalu sepi. Dan Miwa hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan memperhatikan Misaki yang sedang merapikan barang-barang jualan. Biasanya Shin, sang manager, membantu Misaki. Namun sepertinya dia sedang tidak ada.

"Biar kubantu." Miwa berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke tumpukan kotak dekat meja kasir. Dia mengangkat salah satu kotak dan dengan susah payah membawanya ke balik meja kasir. Terkadang dia bingung bagaimana Misaki bisa mengangkat semua ini setiap hari.

"Terima kasih." Misaki menjawab singkat. Dia membongkar kotak yang baru saja dipindahkan oleh Miwa; beberapa deck baru, dan mengaturnya di lemari di belakang meja kasir.

Sambil memindahkan kotak-kotak tersebut ke lemari, Miwa bertanya pada Misaki, "Hei, Misaki. Adakah orang yang kau suka saat ini?"

Misaki tidak menengok ke arahnya, masih sibuk dengan deck-deck yang perlu di atur. "Apakah kau harus menanyakan pertanyaan ini setiap kali tidak ada orang?"

Kau memang tidak peka, itulah yang ingin Miwa katakan, namun akhirnya dia hanya menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama, "Aku bosan." Kemudian laki-laki pirang itu meletakkan kotak yang sedang dia bawa dan mengelap keringat yang mulai mengucur dengan lengannya. "Jadi?"

"Tidak terlalu." Misaki menjawab dengan santai. Dia meletakkan beberap deck ke dalam lemari kemudian menengok ke arah Miwa, yang masih memperhatikannya sambil bersandar ke meja kasir. "Bagaimana denganmu? Pasti banyak perempuan menarik di SMA, bukan?"

Miwa hanya menggidikkan bahu. Jika Miwa mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Misaki, bahwa dia tertarik padanya, mungkin hari-hari yang normal baginya akan berakhir. Mungkin saja Misaki tidak menyukainya dan mulai menjauhinya. Miwa bahkan tidak berani membayangkan sebuah selipan kata sedikit saja bisa mengakhiri kebiasaan kecil yang telah menjadi bagian dari kesehariannya.

Dan akhirnya dia hanya menjawab, berusaha terdengar tidak acuh, namun tetap menginginkan Misaki menyadari perasaannya. "Tidak juga. Tidak ada perempuan yang menarik di _SMA-ku_."

Sesekali Miwa berharap kalau Misaki memperhatikan yang ia katakan.

Misaki memang, bisa dibilang, jenius dalam Vanguard. Namun untuk sekarang Miwa bersyukur karena Misaki bodoh dalam hal ini.

.

.

.

**End.**


End file.
